unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Raiza Meets New Mario
Raiza Meets New Mario is the tenth episode in the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Wario rewinds time and changes history, converting Reverend Tryclyde's church into his own fortress. Meanwhile, New Mario meets Raiza in his lab, and the two villains team up to defeat Evil Guy and co. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy is standing in front of Reverend Tryclyde's church, which has been rebuilt into a fortress with Wario's face on it. EVIL GUY: Wario...what have you done? Wario floats out of the top of the fortress and spots Evil Guy. He is still wearing his reddish-orange garb from before. WARIO: Evil Guy! I've been waiting for you. Come inside. Evil Guy enters the fortress through the unlocked front door, shifting his gaze from side to side. Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby wave to him. PICKLE: Hey, Evil Guy! FERNANDO: Good to see you again, pal! Come with us. It's time to get to work. EVIL GUY: Huh? WARIO: They're my minions now. You are, too. EVIL GUY: What?! WARIO: Right now, we're working on a way to convert this fortress into a transforming robot, just like your Evil Guy Tower. EVIL GUY: Sounds interesting. There's just one thing I don't understand... WARIO: What? EVIL GUY: Why can't it be the'' actual'' Evil Guy Tower? Why does it have to be yours? Why can't I be in charge like I used to be? WARIO: First come, first serve. I'm in charge now. PICKLE: It's OK, Evil Guy. EVIL GUY: Grr... Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to New Mario's lab, where New Mario and Lucas are horsing around with the Cupcake Cannon. NEW MARIO: OK, Lucas, settle down. LUCAS: You're not the boss of me, Gramps! Suddenly, the ceiling explodes. Lucas loses his balance and falls into the Cupcake Cannon. NEW MARIO: WHOA! Raiza floats into New Mario's lab from above. RAIZA: A-ha! I've finally found you...Mario! NEW MARIO: I'm not Mario. I'm his replacement, New Mario. I'm also his worst enemy. RAIZA: Interesting. You might be of some use to me. NEW MARIO: Why? And who exactly are you? RAIZA: I'm Raiza, the leader of the Red Army of Death. I need your help to eradicate Evil Guy and his troops once and for all. NEW MARIO: In that case, comrade... New Mario holds out his hand, and Raiza shakes it with an evil grin. NEW MARIO: ...You've come to the right place. The camera fades out on an image of Raiza and New Mario shaking hands in New Mario's ruined lab. Scene 3 Cut to Wario's minions, Evil Guy included, assembling various robotic parts outside Wario's fortress. EVIL GUY: I can't believe this. Working as a lowly minion... PICKLE: Hey! We used to be your minions, and we didn't complain! EVIL GUY: I don't recall forcing you to build these giant machines. I built Evil Guy Tower all by myself, with funding from the Shy Guy Armada. PICKLE: Well? What do you propose, then? EVIL GUY: Gather 'round, everyone. I have a plan. Everybody gathers around Evil Guy, who whispers to them, as the camera fades out. Cut to Raiza, flying through the air with New Mario crouching on top of him. RAIZA: All right. We're almost there. NEW MARIO: I know. Their hideout is somewhere--hey! What happened?! RAIZA: Huh? NEW MARIO: Look! It's completely different! New Mario points toward Reverend Tryclyde's church, which has been converted into a giant fortress with Wario's face on it. RAIZA: I should have known. Wario has betrayed me! NEW MARIO: Wario built that?! It bears a slight similarity to Evil Guy Tower... RAIZA: To what? NEW MARIO: I need to get back to the lab. I put a Fire Flower in my Cupcake Cannon, and I can use it to burn this fortress down. RAIZA: No prob. I can teleport you back there. I'm going in. NEW MARIO: Great. I'll cover you. Raiza snaps his fingers, teleporting New Mario back into the lab, and flies toward the fortress. Cut to... Scene 4 ...The inside of Wario's fortress, where Wario is sitting on a throne made of giant, gold coins. A large W is on the seat of the throne. Suddenly, Evil Guy, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby rush into the room, gasping and panting. WARIO: Calm down, minions! What's wrong?! EVIL GUY: Raiza's here! FERNANDO: And I saw New Mario with him! WARIO: Wah?! SHADOW KIRBY: But New Mario vanished. WARIO: Grr...I'll settle this once and for all! Wario flies out of his fortress as triumphant music plays. EVIL GUY: So is Pickle done yet? FERNANDO: Almost. He said he wanted to put some finishing touches on the transforming parts. SHADOW KIRBY: He's welding them together with his fire powers so they spring up into a giant skyscraper! EVIL GUY: Wait, won't Wario notice Pickle blasting his fortress with flame? Cut to the orange skies above, where Wario and Raiza are duking it out in mid-air. RAIZA: Wario, you traitor! Why did you leave the Red Army of Death? WARIO: No reason. Unless my new group of minions, my money, and my fortress all count as reasons. RAIZA: Oh, you mean the fortress that is changing before our eyes as we speak? Wario looks down at his fortress, his eyes widening. His fortress rises in altitude as it lengthens into a thin, golden skyscraper. WARIO: Wah!!! Raiza shakes Wario off as the rising tower smacks into Wario's behind, lifting him into the sky. Raiza sends a telepathic message to New Mario. RAIZA: New Mario, now! Fire the cannon! A blazing streak of red crosses the sky as Lucas comes into view, yelling and spontaneously combusting. LUCAS: Wheeeeeeeeeee... RAIZA: Perfect timing, New Mario! Raiza summons a red tornado, which directs Lucas' burning body toward Wario's. RAIZA: Perfect timing. Wario floats into the air, clutching his back, as his eyes widen at the sight of Lucas. LUCAS: ...Eeeeeeeeeee... WARIO: Waaaaaaa... Lucas smashes into Wario, causing him to lose his balance as the two of them fall from the top of the skyscraper, Wario trying vainly to shake off Lucas. RAIZA: Should've flown. The camera zooms in on Raiza's face as he winces and shields his face with a single hand. RAIZA: Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. Well, I better check on New Mario. Raiza flies off into the horizon as the camera fades to black. THE END Moral Don't trust anyone with the word "evil" in his name. Trivia This episode takes place during the events of It's Fire, which were cancelled due to the time paradox caused by the return of Wario to this time period. Category:Episodes